Middle Of Starting Over
by Laura'sBearHugs
Summary: "Best Friends Forever." 3 years ago that was what kept the gang together, it meant something to them. 3 years ago before they had the fight. 3 years ago before they broke up. And now things have changed after a huge mistake. But if somehow, they can put the pieces of their friendship back, they can become one again.
1. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Dude. Get up. The teacher's been glaring at you the whole class."

I jerked my head up from where I was laying it on the desk to see Marco whispering to me. Woops. Guess I fell asleep. Again.

I checked the time on the clock; 2:58pm. Good, only two minutes left of class. I picked up my pen to start on the worksheet in front of me, but just pushed it aside afterwards. Why bother? There's only two minutes left, anyway. Well, one minute, now. But Marco nudged my shoulder again, pointing towards the board where the homework was written. I decided to copy that down instead. I should probably actually do the homework this time; I've been falling asleep in class a lot lately. Honestly, I'm not doing it on purpose. Sure, history isn't my favorite subject, but I still try. It's just that Dez isn't here anymore to wake me up every time I fall asleep, and Ally sits too far away from me to help me with the work. Trish isn't here either to lecture me at being lazy and to say that if I keep this up, I'll go nowhere in life.

I sighed. I missed my friends.

I was roused from my thoughts with someone tapping my shoulder, and looked up to see that it was Ally.

"Coming?" I heard her say to me. I dropped my pencil on the desk. Wait, the class was empty. I guess the bell rang and I didn't even notice. I got up, gathered my things, and started towards the door with Ally leading the way. But before I walked out, I heard Mr. Sternley say something to me.

"Try not to sleep in my class, anymore, Austin. You're only hurting yourself when you do. Well, you and your report card, that is." He looked up from the book he was reading at his desk and gave me a serious look through his thick, round glasses. I gulped, then quickly nodded my head and headed out the door.

The walk to our lockers was pretty quiet, as usual. It wasn't always this way, though. We used to always talk about our day with each other, and sometimes even race to our lockers, hoping one of the teachers wouldn't catch us breaking their rule of no running in the halls. Of course, Ally always denied my offers to race at first, knowing it'd break the rules and we would get in trouble. And when she did, I'd look at her with those puppy dog eyes that always worked on her. Obviously she gave in, and by the time we got to our lockers, it'd feel like we just ran a marathon. But it was always worth it. Seeing her smile and laugh made me so happy.

I wish I could see that smile again.

But of course, later, it happened... and everything just...- I sighed at the thought and shook my head, pushing away the memory.

Soon, we were at our lockers. Ours were in the same hall, just across from each other. I turned the dial to the combination and pulled my locker open. Stuffing my books in the shelves, I noticed a leaf float down in front of me. I looked towards the back of my locker, where I kept the rose hidden. I turned around, only to see Ally putting her books neatly into a pile in her very tidy locker. I sighed.

Some day.

I took out my history homework, remembering Mr. Sternley's words, and put it in my book bag. After that, I turned to see if Ally was ready, and she nodded. We headed out the door, starting towards home.

The streets weren't as busy as they usually were. Normally the coffee shop down the block would be packed, and swarms of students would be crowding at the library, especially after school. Today, there weren't as many people, and I decided to enjoy it. It was peaceful.

As we walked away from school, I saw Eric, a waiter at the ice cream shop, and gave him a little wave.

Man, when was the last time we even stepped into that place? That used to be where we always hung out; me, Ally, Dez, and Trish. We started hanging out there when Trish got a job as a waitress, and then that became our place. Of course, Trish got fired after like, a day of working there. But we still hung out there anyway. Those were the good old days...

I recalled a memory of a time we were all there a couple of years ago. Dez and I walked in together, waiting for Ally and Trish to meet us. The walls were painted a bright teal, and the floor was covered in just-waxed white tiles. The tables were round with a solid yellow color, and the seats were painted the same. The shop gave us that modern-day, comfortable feeling, and that was one of the reasons why we loved to hang out there so much.

We decided to order our ice cream before they got here, so we didn't have to wait in line too long. We got the usual: cookie dough supreme with extra sprinkles for me, and plain vanilla with a bunch of random toppings I didn't know of for Dez.

"Thanks, Eric," I said, reading the name tag off of the worker behind the counter. Dez was still picking out his toppings, taking huge spoonfuls of each topping there.

"Dez," I said to him. "You can't take all the toppings."

"No, it's okay," Eric held up a hand. "He can take as much as he wants." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yay!" Dez cheered. I playfully rolled my eyes. Even though Eric said it was okay, I stuck a 10 dollar bill in the tip jar in front of him. He opened his mouth to deny, but then it was my turn to give him the reassuring smile. He sighed, then thanked me.

When we went to sit down, Dez tripped on a leg of the table, dropping his ice cream on his pants.

"Dez!" He looked down in shame.

I sighed. I got up to help him, anyway. But as I did, I accidentally shook the table, causing my ice cream to spill on my pants as well. And of course, it was ice cream, so it was really cold, so naturally I let out a yelp. Dez chuckled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder, but I couldn't help but laugh as well.

So there we were, a couple of goofballs standing in the middle of an ice cream shop with ice cream on our pants, getting strange looks from people around us.

"Come on, Dez, we should probably clean up-." I turned to see Dez holding up a spoon.

And that is how eating ice cream off of our pants was born.

Of course, Ally and Trish thought it was disgusting, but why waste food, right? And it was ice cream, for crying out loud.

That day was such a memorable one to me, one that I'd never forget. But that was back when we were best friends. Back when we were inseparable.

Back when the fight didn't happen.

I felt the tears coming, burning my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

As Ally and I reached the end of the block, it was all I could do but to keep from holding her hand. We used to be able to do that all the time, and it wouldn't be awkward at all. No, we weren't dating, but we were best friends. We were so close back then...

I wish I had my best friend back.

Soon, we were at the corner where I turn right because my house was the other way, and Ally kept going straight down the next block towards her home. But instead of Ally continuing on walking, she turned to face me.

"See you tomorrow, then," she said while looking down at the sidewalk, then looking up at me with a soft look in her eyes. She was expecting a response.

_Say something, you idiot. _I opened my mouth up to reply, but for some reason, I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I pressed my lips together and looked down to the ground, unable to move. Only my fingers were able to bid a small wave goodbye.

I heard Ally sigh, as if she knew I wouldn't say anything, but she just wanted to try and make words come out of my mouth. I guess I haven't spoken to her in so long... Come to think of it, I haven't really spoken to anyone in so long...

I stayed standing in that same place for a while, just watching her walk towards her house. Then, I turned around the corner and headed home.

_Idiot, _I lectured myself. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

I guess I lost my confidence, too.

Along with my friends.

Along with the life I wish I could take back so much.

* * *

**First fanfiction! :D HUGE thanks to DisneyLover16 for her help with publishing this and beta reading, and raurausllymusic for all her help as well. They're awesome! Make sure to check out their fanfics! :D And this is a multi-chap, so there'll be more. ;) Please review! :D**


	2. Things Worth Fixing

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. :) **

**Special thanks to raurauslly . music for beta reading this! (See author's note below. ;))**

**Okay, so let's get on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except well, the story. I don't own the show, though, or the characters... Basically I don't own anything that's already something...owned. ._.**

* * *

Ally's POV

As I walked through the hallway, I realized just how... busy it was. Everyone was in their own little world, bumping into people whilst on their phones, chatting about the upcoming school play, stressing about finals, et cetera.

I looked up at Austin, who seemed to be in his own world, too. I wondered what he's thinking.

I've actually felt bad for him after all these years. Someone would've thought Austin and I have been in some huge fight for years, and that's why we haven't spoken. But really, it's the opposite. I think it's because we care too much; after what happened before, it's hard to make conversation without bringing _it_ up.

I turned the lock to the combination at my locker and pulled the lock open. I was pleased with how mine was; it was pretty tidy, unlike _someone's_ across the hall. Seriously, though, I could've sworn I saw a freaking leaf in there once.

I was in the midst of getting my homework out from my locker when I jumped at the touch of someone tapping my shoulder.

I thought it would've been Austin, but we couldn't have gone home yet; we had just gotten to our lockers. I turned to see it was Caroline.

Surprised about someone I never talked to smiling at me, I stayed stiff standing at my locker, just staring at her. I managed to bring up the corner of my mouth though, to form some sort of smile.

I guess the sight of me finally reacting made Caroline happy, as she opened her mouth to talk to me.

"Hi, Ally!" she exclaimed with a wide perky grin, a bit too perky for me. Her wide, blue eyes intrigued me a bit, and her blonde curls bouncing around while she spoke just added to her brightness.

"Hey," I responded somewhat coolly. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much..." She pulled out a sheet of paper from the pile she was holding. "Except, uh, here!"

She handed me a flyer that read MARINO HIGH PROM.

"What's this for?"

"It's a flyer for the Marino High School Prom! Everyone's gonna be there! I was wondering if you were gonna make it?" She bit her lip whilst smiling at me.

She was asking me if I was going to go to prom.

"Uh, I'm not sure..." I replied. Who would I even go with?

"Aw, come on, Ally! Don't you have someone special to go with?" Caroline pointed towards Austin, and then gave me a wink.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I said in the most nonchalant way I possibly could. She raised her eyebrows at me.

I don't even know if I like Austin that way. I mean, I guess back then we had something, but we were only friends. Best friends. And I'm pretty sure that's how Austin feels about me, too. Nothing more than friends. Plus, even if I did like Austin, how would we even go together? Hell, how would I even ask him? We haven't talked to each other in so long, and for our first real conversation to start with me asking him to prom, it'd be pretty damn weird.

I sighed. "I don't think so, Caroline." She frowned.

"Well, just think about it, okay?" she said while placing her hand on my shoulder, and all of a sudden her voice turned from perky to soft. I smiled at her. Afterwards, she turned to find another person she could advertise the school prom to.

_Well, just think about it, okay?_ I sighed.

I will.

* * *

Austin's POV

I yanked open my locker and dumped my books in, trying not to let papers fall out. But, of course, knowing how much of charm I was with neatness, everything that was ever in the shelf of my locker fell out. I admit I'm not the neatest person you'll ever meet; I'll have to introduce you to Ally. I sighed in agitation, then bent down to pick them up.

I was grabbing the sheets of paper scattered across the floor when I noticed a pair of shoes walk up next to me.

"Need some help there?"

I looked up, shaking my head to push the bangs away from my eyes.

It was the guy from history the other day.

Marco.

He stood there against the lockers, smiling down at me with his arms folded across his chest. I rolled my eyes, and then focused back on collecting my stuff.

"Whoa there, grumpy pants, I'm not trying to mess with you, or anything," he said while bending down to help me.

"I don't need any help."

He chuckled, and then continued on trying to get my papers that somehow got to the other side of the hallway. I sighed, but allowed him to help. It was benefiting me, anyway.

Soon, we were finished getting everything back in order. Let me just say, it was kinda hard trying to get the stuff when people kept walking through us and stepping on them. No one really gives a crap about anything these days.

"Thanks," I said to Marco as we got back up. He handed me the papers he had in his hand.

"No problem," he smiled at me. I went back to getting my stuff out, thinking he would leave now after helping me. But when I took my jacket out of my locker, I turned to see he was still there.

"Uh, do you need something?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, no, nothing..." He looked down at his shoes. I nudged his shoulder. "You sure?" This guy obviously had something to say, but he wasn't saying it.

"Okay, well uh, so you know prom's coming up..." Marco nodded toward a flyer taped to the wall.

"Oh, cool. So, you're gonna go?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to. I was actually gonna ask someone..." He pointed to someone across the hallway. Ally?

"Wait, you want to ask Ally?" I asked, surprised.

"What? No, I meant Caro."

I looked back to where he was pointing, and saw Ally talking to Caroline. Oh. Whoops.

"I wouldn't ask out your girlfriend, Austin." I coughed.

"Ally is not my girlfriend." I guess I said that a little too sternly, because Marco raised up his hands.

Ally and I are nothing more than friends. That's it. She might even think of me as something less, since it's been 3 years since we've actually talked and she could be totally furious at me about that. I couldn't blame her though, I'd be pretty damn mad, too. I admit, I did like her. A lot. I actually wanted to ask her out at some point, but I never got to after... it happened. I mean, I could've. But without Trish and Dez, it just seemed like a selfish idea to date, not to mention it'd be awkward as hell.

"Whatever," Marco said, bringing me back to reality.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" I asked, a bit annoyed. I went back to packing my book bag.

"Well," he shifted in place. As if this wasn't awkward already. "I was wondering, what do I do to ask Caroline to prom?"

I raised an eyebrow. This guy was seriously confusing me. We've barely ever talked before, and he's asking me for girl advice? I sighed while swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

"You really like this girl, huh?" He nodded and looked down at his feet, and I could see the redness come to his cheeks. "Well then, I'm sure you can do this. Just, walk up to her and ask. But you should do something special, like, get her a bouquet of flowers, or something. Make it memorable." I gave him a smile and gently punched his shoulder.

"Thanks, Austin," he grinned at me.

"No problem." I turned to leave, but he stopped me. Again.

"So are you gonna go? It'd be awesome if you came," he asked me.

"I- I don't know," I replied softly. I looked over at Ally, who almost seemed ready to go. "Say, Marco. If I were to ask someone to go with me, how would I do it?"

He chuckled. "Dude, just follow your own advice. You seem to have it all down." He smiled at me, and then walked away.

If I asked Ally to prom now, after all this time, she would probably think I'm the craziest person alive. Asking a girl you haven't spoken to in years, pretty damn nerve-wracking. Plus, there's always that possibility she'd deny. She could hate my guts right now, for all I know. You know, since I haven't been able to man up and say something to her for 3 fucking years.

But if I don't make a move right now, how would the future be? None of us would've ever done anything, and our whole high school experience would've been terrible.

I have to fix this.

I opened up my locker again, and touched the stem of the rose. I took a deep breath, and then slowly reached my arm towards the back of my locker, grabbing the flower and pulling it out. I held it to my chest, gently touching the soft, red petals. Then, I took the stem of the rose and tucked it into my book bag, just enough for part of the flower to peek out, but not enough for anyone to take notice of it. Taking one last glance at the rose, I shut my locker and turned to see Ally was ready to go home. I nodded.

I started chuckling to myself. This sure is a hell of a risk. Risking our friendship, our future. Everything between Ally and me, and, if something of a miracle happened and Trish and Dez came back, it'd change all of us. All four of us.

But it'd be worth it.

It's always worth it.

Because now, we're starting over.

* * *

**...So. How was that? :D Please review! :D And sorry if this was short, I just had to end it here. :P The next chapter might be short though, unless I think of another idea for it. Overall I think this story might have... 6 chapters? I'm not sure. Right now I'm thinking 6 though. :P**

**NOW. FOR A PROPER THANKS TO raurauslly . music FOR BETA READING THIS. SHE IS AWESOME. YOU MUST CHECK OUT HER AWESOME STORIES. BECAUSE SHE'S JUST THAT AWESOME. :D **

**Until next time folks! Stay rossome. ;)**


	3. Changing Fate

**Okay guys! So here's chapter 3! :D Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a bit harder to write than the others. :P This one's really long, so also, sorry about that. :P Unless that's a good thing, I mean, some people like long chapters... Anyway, without further ado, here's "Changing Fate." :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin's POV

My heartbeat seemed to slow down a bit as we started walking. I was still nervous, but right now I just focused on walking a steady beat behind Ally. I looked up at the sky and watched as the gray clouds rolled in. I smiled as a memory went through my mind.

It was a couple years ago, out at the top of a hill on a warm, breezy day in Miami. Ally and I weren't as close then, since it had only been a few weeks since we met. So, we were trying to get to know each other. Ally was showing me something she liked to do for fun: cloud watching.

"Look, Austin! It's a pineapple on a canoe!" **(1)** Ally said excitedly.

"Yep, it sure is," I replied through a yawn as I slid my back down a tree trunk. I layed my arms out behind me, my hands between my head and the tree, and closed my eyes. I was prepared to nap through this thing.

"Come on, Austin. You're not even trying," I heard her complain as she walked over to me. I groaned.

"Fine," I said while sitting up, rolling my eyes.

"Good," she grinned while sitting next to me against the tree. "So, what do you see?"

"I see..." I tried to find something other than a big, white, puffy thing **(2)**, because apparently 'those don't count due to lack of creativity.' "There," I pointed towards a cloud in the sky. "I see a snowman eating marshmallows." **(3)**

"Pshhh, that's obviously a bunny on a bicycle," **(4)** she replied.

"What? Is not."

"You can totally see the long ears and wheels."

"That's his hat and the marshmallows."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

I groaned while Ally laughed, and after a while, I started to laugh along, too. We continued cloud watching thereafter, and I actually ended up having a good time. I can see now why Ally loved it so much; watching the clouds set my mind free. I didn't have to think or stress.

Soon, the sun started to set. From our spot up on the hill, the view looked amazing. I watched as the pink and orange clouds covered the bright, golden sun as it lowered behind the horizon, until I heard Ally's voice again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said softly as she layed her head on my shoulder. I didn't know how to react at first, but naturally I tilted my head towards hers, her soft, brown hair against my cheek.

"Yep," I finally responded. "It sure is."

After a while it started getting dark, so Ally and I packed up and headed home. But now, I wish I could take back that moment and relive it again.

A drop of water on my face is what broke me out of my trance. I looked up and realized it was raining. At first, I just went with it without reacting, enjoying the cool rain. But then it started full-out drizzling, and the droplets of rain were getting bigger by the minute. I looked ahead of where we were walking, seeing that we weren't even halfway there yet and we still have a long walk to go until we get home. Pulling my hood up over my head, I looked over at Ally in front of me and saw that she was getting pretty soaked. I swung my book bag around towards the front of me and carefully pulled my small, black umbrella out, avoiding the flower. Ally turned around, seeing as I stopped walking.

I opened up the umbrella and held it in front of her. She looked up at me, then shook her head, refusing to take the umbrella. Widening her eyes at my hoodie, she pointed out at how I was getting wet as well even with the hoodie over my head, and pushed the umbrella towards me. I honestly didn't mind the rain too much, and my hood gave me enough protection from the rain as I need. I shook my head and held the umbrella so the handle of it was just inches away from her hand, hoping she would take it this time. Instead, she just pushed it back towards me, insisting that I use the umbrella.

I sighed. Here we are in the middle of the sidewalk, still a good walking distance away from home, fighting over who should take this damn umbrella.

But she's going to take it one way or another.

Trying not to be too forceful, I grabbed Ally's wrist and forced the handle of the umbrella into her hand. My palm to the back of her hand, I wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle, then tilted it upwards so she was holding it above her head.

There.

"Thanks," she said to me in almost a whisper. She looked down to the ground, and I think I may have seen her blush; I'm not sure. Well, that was the first time in a long time that I actually got in physical contact with her. I felt my cheeks getting warmer, too. I nodded, and we continued walking.

As we walked in the rain, I stepped carelessly into puddles; the splashing noise calmed me, somehow. But that calm feeling quickly left after realizing the rose could be drenched in my open book bag right now. Shit.

I swung my book bag in front of me, feeling my heartbeat speed up again. Vigorously pulling the zipper, I opened the bag wider and saw the red petals deep inside, along with the mix of papers and pencils crowding it. Gently tugging at the stem, I pulled the flower up a bit, just so about one-fourth of it was peeking out. I instantly felt relief sink into my shoulders and released the deep breath I was supposedly holding. The whole flower was surprisedly intact, all the petals in place. The papers seemed to have wilt over it, shielding the rose. I chuckled as a sign of relief, not minding too much about the homework. I was still going to do it; I'll manage to fix it up a bit. However at the moment, this was more important.

Hearing the shuffling noises of me in my book bag, Ally stopped walking and started to turn around. As her chestnut-colored curls bounced whilst turning her head to see what I was doing, I quickly dropped the rose into my book bag before she could see the flower and swung my bag back around my shoulder as casually as I could. She gave me a suspicious look, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head a bit, but I just shrugged and looked towards the ground, trying to hide the look of worry on my face. After a minute, she carelessly shrugged and turned back to walking down the block while I followed her, breathing another sigh of relief. She can't find out what I'm doing just yet; it'll ruin it.

Careful to be more quiet this time, I swung my book bag around me again and pulled out the rose. Holding it one last time, I gently set it back inside, zipping it closed. As I turned my head while swinging my book bag back around behind me, I noticed someone watching me.

It was a guy casually leaning his back against a glass window of a shop with his arms crossed in front of him, and he wore an apron around his waist with a grin on his face. Realizing who it was, I immediately smiled back.

It was Eric.

He nodded towards my book bag and winked at me, and I laughed to myself, beaming at him. With just one look on his face, I knew that he saw the rose, and that he knows what I'm going to do with it. He gave me a two thumbs up, and I brought my hand up over my head and waved. I mentally promised myself to visit him again soon.

Seeing as we just passed the ice cream shop, I looked up ahead of me and noticed we were only two blocks away from the corner. I felt my heartbeat racing again, and my hands getting clammy. But for some reason, I was smiling anyway.

I felt like an idiot to be smiling even though I was super nervous, but I didn't really care. I was actually kind of... excited. After all these years, I'm finally going to talk to Ally. I'm finally going to have an actual conversation with her. I'm finally going to ask her what I've been wanting to ask her for so long, and all only two blocks away. Well, one block, now.

I swung my book bag over around me for probably the dozenth time that day, unzipped the back pocket, and pulled out the rose. Taking a deep breath, I held it behind my back and closed my book bag, swinging it back around.

I looked over at Ally, who was starting to close the umbrella. It appeared to have stopped raining.

Well how coincidental was that?

I pulled my hood down, running a hand through my hair. The cool mist that surrounded me felt nice and soothing after the rain.

Ally and I stopped walking, like we always did when we got to the corner. She nodded her head and started to turn away. I sure was going to surprise her today. I took a deep breath.

Well, here we go.

Our first step into changing fate.

* * *

Ally's POV

"H-hey, Ally?" My feet stopped in place. Did I just hear a voice?

Austin and I got to the corner, nodded heads, and now I'm supposed to walk away. That's how it always goes.

So why did I just hear Austin call my name?

Slowly turning around, I faced him about three feet away.

"Uh, yeah?" The words gradually falling out of my mouth, I said this in both surprise and confusion. I noticed Austin shift in place, and I immediately regretted what I said because it obviously just made things more uncomfortable for him.

Trying to bring things at ease for the boy, I asked, "What's up?" I noticed he had one hand behind his back. What was the blonde up to? Finally, I heard his voice again.

"Okay, so I know things have been really difficult for us, with what happened between the four of us three years ago..." The sound of just that made my heart ache. I didn't want to remember what happened. He continued, taking a few steps closer to me, my heart beating faster at every step.

"And I know that during those long, hellish years after that, things have been pretty low between us; all the silence and awkwardness all the time..." Austin said these next words as if it pained him to say them. I felt my heart sink even more, just out of sympathy for the boy. It was obviously hard for him to come clean like this; I know it would be for me if I had the guts. I decided to give some props to the blonde, and I felt a small smile creep up onto my face. He took another step towards me, now only about half a foot separating us.

"And I don't want the way things are between you and me to stay the same. I miss the way we used to be, Ally." This time he spoke the words strongly, looking straight into my eyes. I looked up into his warm, brown eyes. I didn't see the childish, bright glow I used to see in Austin's eyes, but I did still see the sparkle. The sparkle was important. It told me that deep inside, there still was the Austin Moon I remember. I grinned even wider when he took my hand.

"So, I thought there should be a way to fix things. To change our fate. To bring back Austin & Ally." He got down on one knee and pulled the rose out he was hiding from behind him. I felt my smile grow wider than ever.

Looking up at me, he asked, "Ally, will you go to prom with me?" This time he was smiling, too.

I beamed at him and ran into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and felt his arms wrap around my waist. It felt good to be in his arms again.

We just stayed there like that for a moment, embracing each other for the first time in forever. Then, I heard his voice again in my ear.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" I laughed, wrapping my arms even tighter around him.

"Yes," I finally said to him. I felt his arms hold me tighter and his face burying into my hair. Hugging Austin again brought me back to all the hugs we ever shared; his summery-breezy scent that always soothed me was still there, and his strong arms wrapped around my body still felt like the warmest thing ever.

Soon, we had to let go, and as I got up, I lent him a hand.

"Thanks," he said to me. I smiled. "Oh, and here." Austin handed me the rose and grinned.

Gladly taking the rose, I replied, "Thank you." I placed it in my hair, tucking it behind my ear and hiding the stem in my locks. I smiled at him.

"So," Austin started while sticking his hands in his pockets. "How about the night of prom I pick you up? That way we can go together. I'll drive." He grinned.

"That'd be great," I said to him while pulling the strap of my book bag over my shoulder. "So, my house at 7?"

"Perfect," he responded. As he turned around to head home, I realized I still had the umbrella hanging off of my wrist.

"Austin, wait!" I called while walking towards him.

"Yeah?" He turned around, facing me.

"Here's your umbrella." I looked up at the sky, and somehow it became bright and sunny. I smiled and handed him the umbrella.

"Oh yeah, thanks," he replied, and stuck the umbrella in his book bag behind him. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you later, Alls."

Alls. It's been so long since I heard my nickname. I loved hearing it again. Before he turned away, I ran over and gave him one last hug. He stumbled back a bit, surprised by my sudden embrace, but soon I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was seriously so happy when he spoke to me again, and even more after finding out he he wanted to fix things as much as I do. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck while burying my face into his shoulder.

After a minute, I had to let go again. I grinned once again, before turning away to walk down the block. Austin gave me a wave goodbye with his two fingers and thumb, and I waved back.

Smiling for probably the billionth time that day, I walked down the block towards home. I pulled the rose out of my hair and held it close while walking. After a bit, my walk turned into a skip, and I was grinning ear to ear like an idiot. But I didn't even care.

I felt great.

I was happy again, and I don't even remember the last time I felt this way before today.

I got to my front door and took my key out, unlocking the lock and pushing the door open. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against the closed door, clutching the rose in my hand. I smiled down at the flower.

I honestly didn't think the reason I was this happy was all because of Austin asking me to the prom, hinting that me might have some feelings for me. Although that was part of it...

But no. I was happy because I now knew that there's hope. There's hope for us, hope for our fate. Hope that we can fix our mistakes.

I looked down at the rose I was twirling in my hand again and smiled.

There was always hope. I just needed Austin to help me find it.

"Ally?" I heard my dad call to me as he walked down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the floor and looked up, seeing me against the door smiling and holding a rose. He gave me a confused look, but was still smiling at the same time. I laughed.

"Uh, what happened?" He questioningly asked, raising an eyebrow. I went over to my father and gave him a hug.

"Whoa," I heard him say to me, and I chuckled. I felt him return my hug anyways, despite the fact that he had no idea why we were hugging. After a moment, I let go and beamed at him.

"You want to tell me everything now?" I laughed and told him how Austin asked me to prom, allowing him to get at the idea of why I was holding a rose.

"It just makes me so happy to know that Austin misses the way things used to be as much as I do," I said while looking down at the flower again. "And that he wants to fix everything, too." I looked up at my dad. I noticed how his hair was starting to gray at the roots, and that he also seemed to have lost the glow in his eyes as well, all tired-looking and sad. But he still seemed to have that sparkle in his eyes, just like Austin. He had a soft look on his face, then pulled me in for another hug.

"Oh, honey," he started. "It makes me so incredibly overjoyed to see you this happy again," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Because I know things have been really hard for you after the divorce, and what everything that happened with your friends three years ago..." His voice seemed hard, as if it was difficult for him to be saying this to me. I noticed his eyes becoming shinier with tears, and I layed my head on the spot of my shoulder where his hand was placed, holding on to one of his fingers.

"It's okay, Dad. I know it's been hard for you, too, seeing mom leave," I replied softly.

"I know, but it was wrong of me to not consider how you felt through all this. It wasn't fair of me to put you in that difficult position." He stroked my hair soothingly and tucked a strand behind my ear. "I am so sorry, honey. I really am. And I'm sorry it took this long to tell you. I've been a horrible father to you." He looked down in shame and I could see he was on the verge of crying now. I looked up at him.

"No, Dad. You don't understand. It may not have seemed like it, but you were always there for me. When Mom left for Africa and I couldn't always go to her for guidance, you were there. You were always there. Even when you couldn't always understand, the fact that you tried means so much to me. So thank you, Dad." I reached over and gave him another hug. I heard him sniffle, until he said, "I love you very much, honey. Always know that." I smiled.

"I do, Dad," I replied. "And I love you, too."

We finally let go and he smiled at me. Rubbing his hands together, he said, "So? How 'bout I order pizza for dinner? On me," he offered while raising his hands up. I laughed. My dad can tend to be somewhat of a cheapskate sometimes, so him offering to to pay for the pizza is a surprise to both of us.

"That'd be great!" I replied and grinned. "Tell me when it gets here, I'll be up in my room," I told him as I grabbed my book bag and headed up the stairs towards my room. He pulled out his phone to call the pizza place.

"Okay, honey!" he called after me. "Yes, I'd like to order a medium cheese pizza..." And his voice trailed off as I shut the door to my room.

Falling onto my bed, I set my book bag on the floor against the bed. Walking five blocks after school to get home was tiring, especially in the rain.

The rain.

Remembering that I was still pretty soaked, I quickly got off my bed and sat on the floor against it instead, so I wouldn't get the bed sheets wet. Sighing, I pulled my homework out of my book bag, but another paper came out along with the pile. Taking a look at the orange sheet of paper, I realized it was the flyer Caroline gave me about the prom.

"Marino High Prom," I read off the flyer. "The night of your life awaits Friday night at 7pm." The night of my life, huh? I sure hope so. And it's all happening on Friday.

Wait, what? Friday?

I panically pulled out my phone out of my pocket and clicked the home button to check the date.

Today is Wednesday.

Friday is in 2 days.

Prom is in only 2 freaking days.

About a million thoughts rushed through my head, along with beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead. I'm supposed to pick out and buy a dress and plan everything in 2 days?! Plus, I still have school tomorrow, cancelling out 7 hours out of that day. That's barely enough time.

I need someone to help me.

I can't go to Austin; I need a girl's point of view.

"Oh, I'll just call Tri-," I immediately stopped what I was saying when I turned and saw the picture of Trish and me on my bedside table. My heart sank.

Reaching out towards the table, I slowly took the frame in my hands and set it on my lap. I gazed at the picture of Trish and me from eighth grade at an old sleepover at my house, and my vision went blurry with tears.

The picture was taken by my mom, and that's one of the reasons as to why it was so memorable to me. Trish and I were laughing with me propped up onto her back piggyback-style. We were outside chasing fireflies at night in my backyard, and she boosted me onto her back so we could try and catch one. A tear fell onto the picture where Trish's face was, and I wiped the glass with my thumb.

I wish Trish was here.

* * *

Austin's POV

I stayed standing in that spot, hands shoved into my pockets, and just watching Ally walk down the street. Sighing, I smiled.

I turned towards my block and started heading home with a huge grin on my face.

I, Austin Moon, had just asked Ally Dawson to the prom. I had just talked to the girl I haven't talked to in over 3 years. I had just smiled. I'm smiling.

I didn't even know I could do that anymore.

I walked down the rest of my block with my shoulders back and my head held high. I felt some of my confidence coming back.

I felt like my old self again.

Pumping my fist in the air, I let out a loud, "Woo-hoo!" not caring about all the neighbors who could be staring at me like some freak right now. I chuckled to myself just at the thought.

Hearing the sound of my voice, I heard my dog, Roufles, bark as he ran out of the yard towards me.

"Roufles!" I exclaimed, happy to see him. I bent down and ruffled his shaggy, grayish fur that always seemed to cover his eyes as he licked my face all over, along with me laughing the whole time. I missed moments like this with my dog. I guess he's been pretty down lately, seeing as I always came home tired or depressed. He was still always there for me, though; cuddling next to me when I felt down, taking my homework by the mouth and setting it in front of me when I forgot to do it, even grabbing my blanket and tucking me in when I fell asleep. Roufles was my best friend.

I gave Roufles a hug, him still licking my face all the while. Then, I got up and darted towards the house while he chased after me, playing a little game of tag with him.

"Try and catch me!" I called after him, laughing. Roufles barked and ran after me. I started to slow down as he made his way in front of me, beating me to the porch at the front door of our house.

"Alright, you win," I said through heavy breaths. I haven't ran like that in a while; it felt great. Roufles barked and ran into my arms, licking my face again.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "I'll give you a treat when we get inside." I set Roufles down and he sat down in front of me while I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, Roufles ran in ahead of me while I followed him into the kitchen. Pulling open a drawer, I grabbed a doggy treat and fed it to him.

"There you go, buddy," I said to him. I went over to the sink, filled up his bowl with water, and set it down in front of him. I watched Roufles lap up the drink when I heard my mother's voice come into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "How was school?"

"Great, mom," I replied and smiled at her. She widened her eyes in return, surprised by my response. Or maybe just the fact that I responded astounded her.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Well, I started. "I asked Ally to prom today, Mom." I grinned while she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. She came over and gave me a hug.

"That's great, honey," she finally responded. She let go but kept her hands on my arms. "It's so good to see you happy again." She brought a hand up to my cheek, and I smiled.

"It's just, since what happened three years ago, you've been so depressed, and quiet, and not the Austin I remembered. It broke my heart to see you like that," she said to me. I watched as her eyes filled with tears, immediately wrapping my arms around her for another hug. I felt her breathing heavily into my shoulder while my shirt sleeve became a bit damp with her tears, but I didn't mind at all. Soon, I felt Roufles come over and cuddling next to my mother's foot as a sign of affection, and I smiled down at him. After a minute, she let go. Wiping her face, her voice came back again.

"And now I see you happy and smiling," she croaked out. Her eyes were red, but she still managed a soft smile. "And it makes me so incredibly happy." I smile at her and take her hand, holding it tightly.

My mother is strong. After everything that's happened, after every terrible, shitty thing that's happened, she's managed. She's still here for me. She was always still here for me. I could never repay for that.

I gave her one last hug, then said, "Thank you, Mom. For everything." And I meant everything. She touched my cheek softly and I gave her a smile.

"I can't wait to tell your dad about the exciting news!" she exclaimed, bringing up the mood. My parents are the owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and sometimes they take turns working the days. Today my mom stayed home while my dad worked at the store, and he should be home by around 7pm. I grinned.

"I can't wait for him to hear it!" I gladly responded. She turned towards the kitchen.

"Just for that, I'll be making dinner special today," she said to me. "With a special breakfast waiting for you tomorrow morning." She winked at me and I laughed. I already knew what she was going to make.

"Thanks, Mom!" I replied while grabbing my book bag. "I'll be up in my room!" I called to her, running up the stairs.

"Okay, sweetie!" I heard her respond. Roufles got up and ran after me up the stairs and into my room, immediately jumping onto my bed. I set my book bag down and fell into my chair at my desk. I layed my head back and just smiled, staring up at the ceiling. I saw the stickers of stars and a moon above my bed that glowed in the dark at night. Someone would've said they were girly or lame, but I honestly loved them. They set my mind free at night, my dreams up in space.

A moment later, Roufles barked at me, awaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him. He hopped off my bed and dragged my book bag by the mouth over to my feet, looking up at me. I playfully rolled my eyes and picked him up close to my face.

"All right, Mr. Roufles," I said to him. "Austin will do his homework." I kissed his fur, then set him back down on my bed.

Heaving my heavy book bag onto my lap, I pulled open the zipper and dumped everything onto my desk. I groaned as I mentally scolded myself for being so messy and disorganized. Bunches of supplies flew out; pens, papers, Mr. Sternley's history assignment that I immediately grabbed at, and some crumpled up orange wad of paper that caught my eye. Setting the worksheet down, I picked up the orange ball of paper and opened it up, smoothing out the wrinkles. Seeing the colorful piece of paper, Roufles hopped up onto my lap.

"You wanna know what it is, buddy?" I asked my furry friend as I scratched his head. He just continued panting.

"Marino High Prom," I read aloud from the top of the paper. "Oh, it's the flyer for prom, Roufles! How'd it get in my book bag...?" I asked myself. Roufles barked.

"I don't know either," I replied. I continued reading the flyer while ruffling Roufles head of fur.

"The night of your life awaits Friday night at 7pm." I sighed.

I sure hope so.

Roufles tilted his head at me in confusion and I laughed.

"Hey, Roufles," I whispered in his ear. "Remember Ally?"

At the sound of her name, Roufles perked up and barked while wagging his tail. I laughed again. He jumped and grabbed a photo off my desk of Ally, Dez, Trish and me from a couple years ago and set it on my lap. He put a paw on the glass where Ally was and made a whining noise.

"Aw, you miss her, lil' buddy?" I said softly as I scratched behind his ear. "It's okay, I did, too." He licked my hand.

I read the flyer again and it hit me where it said the date of the prom.

"Wait, prom is in two days?!" I said aloud to no one in particular. Roufles looked up at me and tilted his head again. "Roufles, how am I supposed to get ready for prom in only 2 days?! Who am I gonna-" Roufles interrupted me with his barking and moved his paw from where Ally was in the picture to Dez. He looked up at me and wagged his tail.

My heart sank.

"Roufles, I-I can't go to Dez," I croaked out. He made that whining noise again and layed back down under my arm. Taking the picture from underneath his paw, I held it in front of me, admiring the memorable photo.

We were camping together that night, all four of us. Dez and I were laughing as we horribly tried to put a tent together, failing miserably. The tent was hanging over his head and the poles in his hands, but we couldn't get it right. Ally and Trish were laughing along, too, while watching us. I sighed, a single tear shedding from my face onto the glass. I quickly wiped it away, creating a glare where Dez's face was. Roufles whined, nudging my hand.

"I know, buddy," I softly said to him. "I miss him, too."

* * *

**...So how was that? :D Please review! All are greatly appreciated, including guest reviews. :)**

**(1) Ally said "It's a pineapple on a canoe!" in _Zaliens & Cloud Watchers._  
**

**(2) Austin saw "a big white puffy thing" in the same episode.**

**(3) He also saw "a snowman eating marshmallows."**

**(4) Ally said "It's obviously a bunny on a bicycle" in the same episode.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO raurauslly . music FOR BETA-READING THIS. SHE IS AMAZING AND FABULOUS AND LAURIFICLY ROSSOME AND IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT HER STORIES THEN GO DO SO. :D**

**Again, sorry for the sort-of-delay. I'm not sure when chapter 4 will be posted. With school coming up and everything I won't have all the time to work on it like I have with the others. But I promise, I will update when I can. The next chapter is to show you everything that happened in the past, so stay tuned. ;)**

**Can we get this to 20+ reviews? :D If yes then I will seriously try to get the next chapter up ASAP. :)**

**Until next time folks! Stay rossome. ;)**


End file.
